Kiss Me
by creampuffrollins
Summary: An AJ Lee & Sasha Banks Slash (AU)


"Tap out, come on Sasha, tap!" AJ Lee screamed as she pulled the black widow lock tighter on Sasha Banks. She felt the other divas hand slap against her ass, tapping out, but her adrenaline was pumping so hard she couldn't release the lock for a few more seconds.

Something about Sasha has always had AJ interested. Sure, they're very similar beings outside of the ring and have a similar approach to things inside of it, but it's more than that. Ever since Sasha had debuted onto the main roster two months back AJ has felt some sort of attraction to the diva that calls herself the Boss. But she's not gay! She's never even been with a girl. It can't be that.

_But it's surely something._

Finally the other divas body clashed against the mat as she let out a wince of pain, clutching her throbbing shoulder that AJ had abused. The divas champion stood tall over the fallen diva, holding her championship against her chest.

Sasha stared up at her attacker wanting to hate her, wanting to tear her apart, but she knows she can't. She's been in love with the divas champion ever since she first saw her wrestle, years back in some indies program the two were in.

She's always thought she may have been a little gay but she's never been with another girl to confirm it. She's only ever been attracted to one person, one girl, and that's AJ Lee. But she knows that AJ would think she's a freak if she ever tried to talk to her about it. It haunts her, it drives her insane, and she has no idea how to go about it.

* * *

Sasha dried herself off, wiping the scalding water off of her skin. Even a shower couldn't clear the impure thoughts from her head, she had spent the entire shower fantasizing about AJ Lee.

_'This pathetic little crush is driving me insane!'_ She thought to herself.

The locker room had emptied out now since the show's more than over but this is how she likes things, peaceful. Back in NXT the locker room was always so quiet and enjoyable but here in the WWE it's almost always bursting with energy and packed in with divas. Luckily tonight isn't one of those nights.

Just before she could get all of her things together and head back to the hotel room that she so badly missed, there was some shuffling around the corner that caught her by surprise, she took a few steps and came face to face with AJ Lee.

"Oh! Hey! Sorry, I forgot my charger." AJ spoke, slapping her hand against her forehead embarrassed. "Great match tonight, really, I didn't think I'd be able to keep you down." She smiled.

Sasha's stomach exploded with butterflies, her skin tingled, and her heart did a flip. She couldn't help but smile at the champions compliment. "Heh, thanks." Her voice came out all shaky.

_'Idiot.'_ She yelled at herself in her mind.

"You're somethin', I'll be watching my back for ya' Banksy." AJ spoke before turning to skip off but Sasha's hand caught her wrist.

Sasha pulled the champion back, pressing against her chest. Without putting much thought into it her lips were pressed against AJ's who surprisingly reacted quickly to the kiss.

Sasha was the one to break away, completely shocked at what she had just done. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" She apologized, grabbing her bag and shuffling out the door quickly.

She rushed out of the building and into her rental car. The hot tears burnt against her cheeks as they rolled down her face. Embarrassment and anger raged inside of her.

"You idiot!" She yelled at herself, dropping her head into her shaking hands.

* * *

AJ locked her hotel door behind her as she slumped against it. She arrived to the hotel moments after Sasha, she had watched her get out of her car and rush to check in. She lost her at the elevator but she has a good idea which room she's in since she just may have overheard Sasha clearing it with the hotel clerk.

Whatever it was that happened during that second long kiss has AJ convinced that she is into Sasha, it only took a few seconds for AJ's entire world to be flipped upside down. One kiss changed everything. But she's not sure, she needs more, she needs to know.

_'But why would she run off after that? Did I mess up? Should I not have kissed her back? Was it a test?'_ AJ thought to herself, bombarding her mind with all these ridiculous questions that will go unanswered unless she does something.

She can't continue on without knowing. She has to do something.

_So she will do something._

* * *

There was a gentle knock against Sasha's hotel door. She pulled herself from her criss-crossed position and hurried towards the door. Her hand froze against the handle as she brushed her other hand along the bottom of her eyes, wiping away any stray tears that may have seeped out during her pathetic pity party.

She sighed deeply before calmly opening the door. But the body that stood on the other side of the door almost made her vomit, almost slamming the door on the champions face. She stood there shocked and voiceless as she watched AJ step into her room and close the door behind her.

"Hey you." AJ smiled.

"Err, hi." Sasha stuttered, panicking a bit. The divas champion remained silent as her eyes grazed along her body. "I'm uh, I'm sorry about earlier..." She apologized unsure of what else to do.

'_Why the hell is she here? How did she find me? She's going to murder me isn't she?! She could too... She could murder me right here and hide my body without any evidence.'_ Sasha's mind wandered.

AJ let out a small chuckle, locking her eyes on Sasha's. She took one step towards the other diva, closing the space between them. Her small, cold fingers traced along her arm bringing goosebumps to Sasha's skin. This amused AJ as her smile grew.

"Kiss me." AJ spoke, catching Sasha by surprise.

Sasha remained frozen in place still in total shock that AJ had even showed up. She wondered if maybe this is just a dream and she had fallen asleep while watching TV. It has to be a dream, this is too crazy to be real.

"Fine, if you won't then I will." The divas champion smirked.

AJ's lips met Sasha's gently but quickly turning into a more hungry and aggressive total tongue fuck. The two of them explored the others mouth, not wasting any time.

_'Yep. This is real.'_ Sasha thought as her hands hesitantly explored AJ's back.

Suddenly AJ broke the kiss, wiping her mouth eagerly. Her eyes are no longer innocent like they were a moment ago, instead a crazy glaze has filled over them. She grabbed Sasha's wrist and hurried towards the bed, wiping away the crap that Sasha had on it.

AJ shoved the other diva onto the bed and crawled over her, placing her legs on both sides of her waist and shoving her lips against hers. This time Sasha's lips were more aggressive and more demanding catching the champion by surprise.

AJ's lips traveled from Sasha's lips and began to work against her neck, leaving a trail of little kisses behind it. The champion paused for a second before locking her gaze on the other diva who looked on.

"You wanna' do this?" AJ asked, already out of breath.

"Do wh- Oh!" Sasha spoke, suddenly feeling a bit bashful. Her cheeks burned red which caught AJ's eye.

"Hey nothin' to be shy about. It's my first time with a girl too, you've already got me wrapped around your little finger Banksy." AJ spoke, confidently, with a smug grin.

_'How can she be so upfront and forward about all this?! Gosh. I feel like there's a million cameras watching and I have to do it all perfectly. If I mess up, it'll screw everything up! I don't even know how other girls bodies work...'_ Sasha thought to herself, only freaking herself out more.

"Ugh, god! Sasha! Here, I'll do all the work. You just enjoy it, k?" AJ spoke, slightly annoyed.

AJ's tiny hands grasped the bottom of Sasha's shirt as she carefully tore if over her head, leaving her in a cute Pokemon themed bra. AJ found herself sort of amused, wanting to ask where she bought the adorable bra. She'll ask later, she figured.

Her lips met the other divas neck once more as she continued where she left off, sucking and gently biting on her skin. Soon her lips collided with the edge of the bra. Her eyes glanced up at Sasha who had her eyes closed and was enjoying every moment of this.

AJ paused as she admired Sasha's beautiful face. She had this sort of natural beauty that not a lot of women are blessed with. Her skin has this glow to it that can light up a whole room...

_'Don't even get me started on that smile.'_ AJ thought to herself.

In one swift movement AJ had unclasped Sasha's bra and was playing with her breasts She rubbed her thumbs gently back and forth over Sasha's hardened nipples. Her body twitched with pleasure beneath AJ's touch.

AJ's lips finally met Sasha's breasts as she carefully lapped her tongue around her soft spots. The other diva began breathing heavier and letting out quiet whimpers as AJ worked her nipples with her mouth.

AJ sat back up as she smiled maniacally down at Sasha. That same crazed look on her face that she gets during a match or after she's beaten somebody down. It scared Sasha to see that look but weirdly it also captivated her, drawing her in.

"Sasha, babe. What do you want. I need to hear you say it. Beg." AJ demanded.

Sasha never took AJ to be such a demanding type during things like this. She's fantasized about this moment hundreds of times before and each time it was a little different but never like this. She never took AJ to be the dominant one in bed. It surprised her, but she loves it.

"I uh - I um..." Sasha stuttered nervously.

"Beg for it." AJ demanded, closing the space between them and planting her lips upon Sasha's for one quick peck.

"I want you to fuck me, AJ. Please, please fuck me." Sasha begged.

Within seconds AJ had pulled Sasha's sweatpants off revealing a cute little red thong that matched her bra. There had been so much anticipation in all this that Sasha had already soaked through her panties.

"Huh, I didn't know you wanted me that bad." AJ joked as she spread Sasha's legs.

AJ's fingers rubbed against the wetness on Sasha's panties, pressing hard enough to feel her soaking lips. She found herself eager, wanting to taste her so badly. But not yet, she has to get her ready first.

Sasha's moans brought AJ back to reality and out of her dirty minded thoughts. She tore the other divas panties off and quickly worked her fingers against her clit.

Slowly she began to work one finger in, then another, and another. Two fingers in and the other diva was going crazy, chewing hard on her bottom lip to keep her from screaming. But that's what AJ wants, to hear her scream for more. So in went another finger, as she quickened the pace of her fingers.

The sound of the other diva drove AJ crazy, she could feel herself soaking through her own panties.

"Yeah, you like that, dontcha'?" AJ growled, pulling herself closer to Sasha's body as her other hand squeezed her tiny tits.

"Mmm'Yeahhh." Sasha moaned, closing her eyes tightly while her body shook as an orgasm closed in. Her knuckle met her lips as she bit down hard trying to keep herself quiet. She'd never experienced anything like it before. Her legs vibrated and felt weightless as her back arched and her fingers dug into the thick blanket beneath them.

AJ's mouth was on her clit to catch her orgasm, as she worked her tongue inside of the other diva who shook wildly against her orgasm. As Sasha's cum oozed out of her, AJ was there to lap it up and keep her girl clean.

Once her orgasm passed, AJ backed away from her throbbing clit. Looking down at Sasha with satisfaction. She wiped the mess off of her mouth and tore off her own clothes before crawling up next to the other diva and lying next to her.

"What are you doing to me, Banksy?" AJ asked, staring into the dark eyes of Sasha who was taken over by exhaustion already.

Sasha turned on her side to completely face AJ, despite the weakness that had overtook her entire body. "Hopefully the same thing you've been doing to me for four years." Sasha blurted.

AJ squinted in confusion but then made a face as if everything made sense now, "I knew it! I thought it was you but I wasn't totally sure! We were practicing roll-ups and you were that idiot whose arm gave out and you came crashing down on me. So that mouth bump wasn't a mistake?" AJ asked, interested.

"No! Well Yes! It was all a mistake... I even have the scar inside my lip to prove it! But when our lips touched, even though it was for like half a second, I felt something. I've felt it since then." Sasha smiled shyly.

"I knew I remembered those lips from somewhere." AJ spoke, drifting off into her busy little mind.

"Kiss me." Sasha whispered, needing one more seal of confirmation to remind her this is all very real.

AJ pulled herself closer to Sasha, pressing their lips together. It wasn't much of a kiss but it was something. It was enough to feel the electricity between the two. It was enough to remind them both that those lips are something they both need.

"Sweet dreams." AJ whispered as she pulled Sasha chest against hers and curled her head underneath her chin. Before they knew it the both of them were fast asleep, pressed against each other. Just how they'd dreamt it would be.

* * *

Sasha woke up, tangled in a mess of blankets with her body pressed against AJ's. It brought a smile to her face to wake up and see that it's all real, it really did happen.

"Mornin' sweetheart." AJ moaned as she stretched and turned to face Sasha.

Just hearing her voice almost drove her up the wall. She felt her body shiver as her eyes locked on AJ's beautiful brown eyes. She hadn't gotten to pleasure the other diva like she had received last night. But she's feeling more confident, and more ready than ever.

"It's your turn, now." Sasha smirked as she pulled her body onto AJ's, pressing her lips eagerly against hers.


End file.
